Mi angel guardian
by Sibreka
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste como fue que Orihime se enamoro de Ichigo?


**Disclaimer:** _Bleach pertenece al grandioso y maravilloso Tite Kubo, solo uso a sus personajes por mero entretenimiento_

 **Pareja:** _IchiHime_

 **Disclaimer:** ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste como fue que Orihime se enamoro de Ichigo?

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **MI ANGEL GUARDIAN**

Salado…

Esa era el sabor que llenaba su boca en ese momento, allí, arrinconada en el cuarto de productos de aseo de la escuela, Orihime lloraba desconsoladamente mientras que frente a ella 3 chicas que parecían de tercer año la insultaban y jaloneaban a la joven ¡vaya día para que Tatsuki faltara!

—¿Qué demonios pasa con tu cabello? —Exigió una pelinegra con ojos también de color oscuros mientras tomaba bruscamente un mechón y lo jalaba con fuerza.

—M-me duele. —Gimoteo débilmente la de ojos castaños.

—Ese es el punto grandísima idiota. —La reprendió otra castaña de ojos verdes. — ¿Quién te ha permitido teñírtelo así, ahh? —Grito poniendo cara de pocos amigos.

—N-no me lo he tenido. —Susurro.

—No te creo. —otra pelinegra de ojos gris oscuro le dio un puntapié en el brazo.

—¡Auch!... P-pero es verdad. —Siguió llorando. — Basta por favor, yo no les he hecho nada.

—Mierda deja ya de llorar, me hastías. —Hablo más molesta la de cabello y ojos negros jalando su cabello más fuerte que antes.

—Déjalo ya Nozomi. Tengo un buen remedio para curar tu molestia. —Sonrió maliciosamente la castaña sacando unas tijeras.

—Miyu tú y tus planes macabros me encantan. — Miro con malicia a Orihime. — ¿Quién va primero? ¿Tu, Mika o yo?

—Yo primero —Hablo Mika que era la chica de ojos gris. — Quiero ver como llora la princesa al ver su precioso pelo por el piso.

Orihime vio con horror como el filo se acercaba a su cabeza, ¿otra vez iba a pasar por lo mismo que en la secundaria? Su cabello… el cabello que tanto le había gustado a su hermano y su símbolo de amistan con Tatsuki-chan ¿sería cortado otra vez? ¿no podía defenderse por sí misma? Con impotencia cerro los ojos y apretó fuertemente los puños esperando el corte de las tijeras.

Pero el sonido de el filo al cortar jamás llego.

—Hey ustedes tres. —Se escuchó la voz de un chico al fondo. —¿Que creen que están haciendo? —Sonaba bastante molesto.

Con lentitud abrió sus orbes castaños para enfocar mejor a su salvador. Lo primero que vio fue unas piernas fuertes, subió mas la mirada y noto el rostro del chico, el ceño fruncido y los ojos cafés le llamaron tremendamente la atención pero no tanto como su cabello. ¡El cabello de su héroe era naranja como el suyo! No lo podía creer.

—¿Quién rayos eres tú? —Pregunto Miyu bastante mosqueada.

—Metete en tus asuntos — Le siguieron Mika y Nozomi al mismo tiempo.

—¿Ahhh? —El ceño del chico se fruncio mas y entrecerró la mirada a las jóvenes, quienes intimidadas dieron un paso atrás. — ¿Tienen algún problema con el cabello naranja? Porque yo lo tengo del mismo color y no recuerdo haberlas visto cerca mío **sempais** —Remarco la última palabra amenazante al tiempo que pateo un contenedor de basura con fuerza dejándole una gran abolladura.

—Aaaah… ahh… n- nosotras… ¡L-lo sentimos! —Gritaron aterradas mientras huían dejando una estela de polvo tras ellas.

—Tch, si las he asustado tanto no creo que vuelvan. ¿Te encuentras bien? —Se acerco a Orihime y le ofreció la mano para ponerse de pie. Ella se había asustado un poco cuando lo tuvo tan cerca de ella, pero acepto la ayuda y se levantó del frio suelo mientras la ayudaba a caminar a la enfermería.

—Esto… gracias. —Susurro bajito, tan bajito que el apenas la escucho.

—¿Hm? ¿Dijiste algo?

—G-gracias por ayudarme, Kurosaki-kun. —Se sonrojo al verlo a la cara, viéndolo más de cerca él era bastante atractivo.

—¿Sabes mi nombre? —Pregunto confundido.

—¿Eh? pues si… estamos en la misma clase. —Le respondió naturalmente.

La cara de Ichigo se volvió un poema en ese preciso momento. Ya iban a mitad del primer mes de clases y no ubicaba la cara de la chica para nada.

—Pfff… ¡jajajajaja!

—¿Qué pasa? —El pelinaranja vio asustado a la chica que se reía de sabe kami que cosa.

—Kurosaki-kun hace unos gestos muy graciosos. —Siguió riéndose la chica.

—No soy un chiste. —Reclamo con una vena saltando en su cabeza al tiempo que llegaban a la enfermería. — ¡Con permiso! — Grito al tiempo que deslizaba la puerta corrediza. — No hay nadie. —Volteo a ver a Orihime. — Si tú quieres te ayudare con esas he...

—A-así está bien Kurosaki-Kun. —Trato de tranquilizar al chico con un rubor en las mejillas. — Yo lo hare, seguramente también tienes prisa.

—¿Esta segura? Ehhh…

—Inoue, Orihime Inoue. —Se presentó.

—Inoue ¿Estas seguras que no necesitas ayuda?

—¡Por supuesto! —Dijo animada.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices entonces me voy. —Le dio la espalda comenzando a alejarse. — Hasta mañana, Inoue. —Se despidió levantando la mano.

—Sí, hasta mañana. —Se despidió ella igualmente admirando la espalda que se alejaba.

Y Mientras veía a Ichigo pensó que los ángeles debían ser altos y tener el pelo naranja, como el ángel guardián que la protegió ese día.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **N/A: ¡** Hola, hola! Espero que les haya gustado mi pequeño fic, estando aburrida a las 10:00 p.m. hora México pensé que seria bueno sacar esta idea que venia dando vueltas en mi cabecita hace tiempo.

Y Si, es un IchiHime y si, se que el Ichiruki tiene mas seguidores (Yo misma lo apoyo, en realidad le voy a ambas parejas pero creo que se ve mas canon el IchiRuki xDD) pero solo imagine ¿Cómo fue que Orihime se enamoro de Ichigo? Tite no ha dado algún motivo por el que se enamoro si que a mi parecer esta es mi teoría pero quien sabe ¿Qué opinan ustedes?

 _ **Un review es igual a una autora feliz : )**_

 _ **¡Besos y abracitos!**_


End file.
